


Pulsate

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, THERE IS ACTUALLY SMOOCHING, driving fast is way scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it doesn't matter if you're in the car or not, he's always got a way to make your heart pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsate

**Author's Note:**

> so. about this, my mom happened to be practically flying on the freeway when i thought this one up. nearly gave me a heart attack, lol. though tbh, 707 is probably a better driver than my mom.
> 
> i also have a headcanon that 707 names his cars. i decided to go with an British monarch theme here, lol.

Anyway, this took longer to get up because of the… the last scene. Such intense smooches are not my strong point when it comes to writing so I hope it turned out okay in the end. 

You never really realized how many cars Saeyoung had.

From the way he always talked, you knew he had a lot of them, but it really hit you that he had a lot of them, the first time you visited his place. Since you’d never been there before, he’d decided to give you a tour. It was a pretty big house for just him and Saeran. Messy too, but it being Saeyoung, you weren’t really surprised in the slightest.

The last place in his home tour was the car garage because it was, as Saeyoung reasoned, the best place in his entire home. As soon as you two enter, he flips the light switch by the door and the entire room slowly lights up revealing four different shiny cars. You’re no car expert, but you can tell that these cars are extremely expensive. Mouth slightly agape in awe, you slowly wander forward, looking at all the shiny cars. When does he find time to drive them all?

Footsteps approach you from behind and you turn to Saeyoung grinning widely as he twirls a keyring around his finger. “You wanna take a ride in one of my babies?”

You can only stare at him wide eyed. “Really?”

“Of course!” Saeyoung hums happily as he strides in front of the long row of cars. “Which one? How about Anne over there? Or maybe you’d like to take a ride in Queen?”

You look around at the cars. To be perfectly honest, you don’t really know much about them so you can’t really appreciate them the same way Saeyoung does, but taking a ride with him sounds fun. Eventually, your gaze falls on a particularly flashy silver convtertible and you point at it. You remember it as the car you took to go save Saeran. “How about this one?”

“Oooh~ Victoria is a wonderful choice~” his voice coos lovingly and he strides over to the car in question, running his hand over the dashboard. He stares at it for a good moment before looking back to you, his eyes glinting mischievously as he uses a remote to unlock the car. “Come here a second!”

You blink confusedly, but obey and walk over to Saeyoung. He motions for you to get into the driver’s seat. At first you shake your head and resist. There’s no way you could possibly get behind of the wheel of such a fancy car. But somehow he still manages to usher you into the car. Once you’re sitting, you look up at him expectantly, waiting for him to give you the keys. However, he just walks away so that he’s standing a little in front of the car. He pulls out his phone and hold is up. Then it hits you; he’s taking a picture.

“Say cheese!” he tells you as he angles his shot. You put your hands on the steering wheel and smile- there is much else you can do to pose for a picture given the situation. The phone’s camera clicks loudly, signifying a picture’s been taken. You take that as your cue to exit the car.

“Oh~ How cute~ Two of my preciouses in one picture!” he gushes over the picture as you walk over to him to look at it. The picture came out pretty well. “Okay, let’s go!”

You walk over to the passenger’s side and get in as Saeyoung sides in on the driver’s side. He inserts the key into the ignition and starts up the car. Then, he leans over you, causing you to yelp in surprise. Saeyoung turns his face toward you, a playful smirk gracing his features.

“Oh… this would be a good position for a kiss, huh?” he asks, moving his face a little closer to yours. However, instead of just going for it, he turns his head back and unhooks something close to the sun visor. You feel the blood rush to your face as he moves back to his own seat. You’re kind of surprised he didn’t kiss you, but you figure he must be excited to show off one of his babies.

Saeyoung pressed a button which causes the roof of the convertible to recede into the back. It wasn’t the first time you’d rode in one of his convertibles, but it was always fun to watch the roof come off. Once it’s down, Saeyoung revs up the car. “Are you ready?”

You nod.

“Then, let’s go~!” The garage door opens and he zooms out. You’re pushed back into your seat a little as he races away from his home as if he’s on some sort of speedway. From prior experience you knew that he liked to drive fast, but this was really fast. The way he weaves in and out of lanes kind of reminds you of being on a roller coaster ride. It’s kind of scary, but also kind of exhilarating at the same time. Your heart won’t stop pounding.

Eventually, he drives to a more open road and begins to slow down a little. Though not by much. You wonder if he considers this speed a leisurely one.

“You know,” he muses. “The last time we drove together like this was when we were going to save Saeran…”

“Yeah…”

“So much has changed since then… I… I never thought I could be so happy.” He glances over toward you. “I have you. I have my brother… It’s amazing.”

You smile back at him. “It is.”

“I… I hope we can continue to make more happy memories from now on.”

You nod your head vigorously. He chuckles at you and turns his attention back to the road. The both of you chat for the rest of the ride with Saeyoung scaring you every now and again with bouts of maniacal driving. Despite that, the two of you make it safely back to his house.  He skillfully backs ‘Victoria’ into the spot she had been parked. Once parked, you begin to exit the car, but he motions for you to stop. Confused, you watch has he gets out of the car. Is he taking another picture? This time he walks around the car to the passenger side and opens the door. He holds out his hand for you to grab. There’s something suspicious about the way he smiles at you as he waits for you to grab your hand, but after a moment’s hesitation, you slowly reach out for him.

Once your hand is in his grasp, he tugs you out the car so forcefully that you end up tumbling into his arms. Realizing that he’s just caught you in a trap, you try to pull away, but it’s too late. Saeyoung’s arms lock around you, holding you in a tight hug. “Ha ha! I got you now!”

You look up at him and pout, which only causes him to chuckle. “Now, don’t make such a cute face…”

“I’ll do what I want!” you respond defiantly, your cheeks all puffed out.

“Well, if you’re gonna be that way…” he mutters huskily as he closes in on you. “Then, I guess I will be too…”

Before you can say anything else, his lips capture yours in a kiss. The second make contact one another all thought processes in your brain shut down as if the power’s been cut. It takes a good long second for your mind to reboot. Once it does, you respond in kind, leaning into his kiss as your arms wrap around his form. You can feel Saeyoung’s lips curl into a smirk. Clearly, he’s pleased with how this turning out.

You try to get closer to him by tightening your grip as step forward just a bit. He gasps a little as he stumbles back a bit. Seeing the opportunity that you’ve been presented with, you push yourself forward a little more to get a little closer to him.

Then it’s as if something clicks in Saeyoung’s mind.

His hands snake up your body, pulling you closer as he feverently deepens the kiss. One tangles itself up in your hair… and you’re too focused on how he’s his kisses have become so much more passionate in the span of a couple seconds to figure out where the other one went.

A small moan erupts from your throat, which serves to egg him on even further. You’d exchanged kisses before but most of them weren’t this intense, weren’t this good.  
  


Then, suddenly, he pulls away. You pant quietly for air, wondering why Saeyoung stopped and wishing that he hadn’t. He chuckles, and you look up at him. He’s wearing the same silly expression he usually has and part of you can’t help but wonder if you really just had a miniature make-out session with him, or if your overly active imagination got the best of you.

No. There’s just no way. Your heart’s racing too fast and your body’s too warm for that have just been something you imagined. Plus you can still taste the sweet taste of honey butter on your lips.

Saeyoung flashes you a cheshire grin and starts to head toward the garage’s exit, waving for you to follow. “That was fun, don’t you think? We should do it again.”

Was he talking about the drive? Or the kiss?

He turns around and winks at you, causing you to flush an even deeper shade of red.

Definitely was the kiss.

 


End file.
